


Arrival

by Multifiiction



Category: Geralt of Rivia - Fandom, The Witcher, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Baby, Baby witcher, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Stories, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Geralt was always traveling around, leaving you behind for long weeks or months. And you always waited for him, always.
Relationships: Geralt of Rivia x reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & You, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 316





	Arrival

Geralt heard it before he was even in the house, and it made him angry. But he wasn’t angry at you. There was someone else in the house with you.

Geralt knew that it would be insane to ask you to stay patient and wait for him. Because this time, he left for more than he used to, he had been away for a whole year. Geralt expected that one day when he comes back to you, you’d have already moved on and found someone else, but he had always hoped that that day will never come and you would be alone every time he arrives back to you.

Unfortunately, the sound of another heartbeat told him otherwise. He debated his options, he wanted to leave, to forget like you did but something in him didn’t let him leave and he soon found himself creeping into the house, being as quiet as possible despite his big frame. He found you in the kitchen, cooking something at the stove. He hated that he felt so warm inside. The smell of the food, the warmth of the house and your presence felt like home to Geralt, and yet, he was so hurt inside. He stood behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. He felt you jump out of surprise

¨Who the- Geralt!¨ you turned around, dropping the knife you had grabbed in an attempt to protect yourself against the burglar and hugged your witcher. She smiled, pressing herself against, taking him all in. He was finally home after so long. Geralt tried to ease his anger but he couldn’t help but think that the way you acted didn’t match the fact that there was another person in the house.

¨Who else is here (Y/N)?” he growled, he refused to hug you back. He resisted the urge to smell your neck while placing a kiss to it, to pick you up and spend the rest of the evening in bed.

¨What do you mean?¨you leaned back, confused at the cold welcome of your lover. ¨Geralt, there’s no one here, it’s just the two of us-¨

¨Do not lie to me, I can hear and smell them.¨ Geralt gripped your arms tightly, his anger got the best of him. For only a second you feared for your life, he never acted like this with you, ever. Then you realized who he could be talking about and tried to explain it, but Geralt had none of it.

¨You´ve been gone for such a long time. I need to tell you something really important.¨ your voice softened as you did your best to calm the angry witcher down.

But it was no use.

¨I´m going to kill them.¨ he growled, letting go of you and running after the sound of the heartbeat he heard so clearly since he came close to the house. He was so furious that he forgot to grab his sword in the process.

¨Please! Geralt, please wait!¨ you yelled, begging him as you chasing after your lover. Fear took over all of your emotions. Geralt thought a man was in your home and since he didn’t wait for your explanation, you needed to stop him, fast. You ran into his back, you almost fell backward at the impact, but Geralt didn’t move an inch from it. He stood in the doorway of the small room, that used to be your bathroom, but now, it was the place for someone.

¨It´s a baby.¨ Geralt said, with such a hushed voice, he never talked like that in his entire life. His mind was blank but at the same time running in a million directions over many scenarios, trying to understand the situation he was in.

“This is what I tried to explain but you ran away. I was pregnant when you left, I found out after about a month, he’s only four months old and he’s perfectly healthy.¨ you smiled, running your hand up and down Geralt’s arms.

¨How is he ours?¨ Geralt turned, moving over the crib to look at the small child, his son. The bab had his hair, but he was sure your features were more dominant on the small miracle.

¨It does take two to tangle, My Witcher.¨ you teased, running a gentle finger over the baby’s soft and small face as he slept, comfortably in his crib.

¨What about my…my mutation?¨ Geralt´s voice was quiet and low as he looked at you, worry written all over his face.

¨So far, there are no signs of that. He’s a happy child, with full of giggles and love, he must have got that from me, but he has your eyes.¨

You turned to face Geralt who immediately caught your inviting lips with his own. It was true love’s kiss. Something both of you had been missing for a long time now. And you knew, that with that kiss Geralt proved that he was happy, that he will care for the child and not leave again. And that is exactly what he thought.

He knew he will need a good reason, a reason that will help him to stay, to stop his travels and be with you for the rest of his life. And a child was exactly that.

Sure, he might not think he is suited to be a father, he will try his best and with you by his side, he knew he can do it.

He finally arrived home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware of the fact that Witchers are sterile. But I had this idea in the back of my head for a loooong time and I thought Geralt is the perfect character to go with, so I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
